1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video-over-networks, e.g., video-over-Internet Protocol (IP) networks that utilize digital rights management functions for securely communicating content between network components. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the proximity of a client device in relation to its local network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital content has recently gained wide acceptance in the public. Such content includes, but is not limited to: movies, videos, music, and the like. Consequently, many consumers and businesses employ various digital media devices or systems that enable the reception of such digital multimedia contents via several different communication channels (e.g., a wireless satellite link or a wired cable connection). Similarly, the communication channel may be a telephony based connection, such as DSL and the like.
Existing content protection systems (e.g., DTCP/IP) associated with the exchange of digital media can typically determine a client device's general location upon the device's registration with a content server in a local network. The general locality of a registering device may be checked by measuring the round-trip time (RTT) associated with the transmitted registration communication. Typically, a client device is required to register on a predetermined periodic basis, e.g., every 48 hours. However, this approach fails to prevent the remote access of restricted or prohibited content in designated “blacked out” areas. For example, a user may register a client device in one area (e.g., customer's home network) and forward the content to the second location (e.g., customer's summer home) that has been designated as a “blacked out” area. A user can therefore effectively bypass the viewing restrictions imposed in a given area. Alternatively, the client device may be physically moved from its local network after the most recent registration. As a result, a user is afforded a considerable amount of time to register a device at one area (e.g., local network), subsequently move the registered device to a second location, and ultimately view content that may be restricted within the second location.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for determining the proximity of a client device to a local network.